


No tricks, just kinks and treats!

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Branding, Breathplay, Burnplay, Casting Couch, Clone Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Ficlet Collection, Formalwear, Gunplay, Hanahaki Disease, Human Furniture, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nantaimori, Netorare (cuckoldry), Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, Rimming, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Is it gonna be fluff? Is it gonna be angst? Is it just kink? Who knows, but it's kinktober! All ficlets are Malec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 406
Kudos: 216
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. The cold burn of adamas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list from [Kinktober 2020](https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272) on Twitter.
> 
>   
> Masterpost [here](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/633479784885862400/kinktober-masterpost-the-cold-burn-of-adamas)
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**! 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** for knife play (no blood drawn).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The blade lights up when it brushes Alexander’s marble skin. He doesn’t flinch and Magnus runs the blade along the hard ridges of the shadowhunter’s ribs. The light dances among blood red sheets, velvet kissing his lover’s pale skin.

Magnus skims the pad of this thumb along the edge first, and angles the seraph blade to bite Alexander’s offered skin. He follows the harsh lines of the agility rune, watching the cold burn of adamas flickering on the shadowhunter’s chest. He doesn’t draw blood and Alec exhales slowly, watching intently as the blade nears his nipple.

He’s not afraid.

Shadowhunters have high tolerance to pain, but worse than that, they don’t _fear_ it. So Magnus doesn’t hurt him. He looks at the beautiful display of angelic light on Alec’s pale skin, and runs the tip of the blade around the erect bundle of skin.

The seraph blade feels warm in his hand, and Magnus wraps his fingers around it carefully, rings clinking against sharp adamas. The light flickers again, threatens to snuff out, and turns a deep shade of red. He hears it then, Alec’s sharp intake of breath, sees the twitch of the shadowhunter’s fingers. Alec doesn’t move though, and blinks up at him.

Magnus slides his hand down, pressing his palm against the edge, listening for Alec’s soft whimper and the way the shadowhunter inhales. Alexander may not fear the blade, but the slightest possibility of _Magnus_ hurting himself gets the sweetest sounds out of him.

“Please,” he begs, a warning that Magnus heeds.

The warlock’s fingers brush the edge one last time as he lets go of the blade and the metal of his rings sings against lukewarm adamas. The light dims slowly, and Magnus drags the tip of the seraph blade up Alec’s sternum and around his throat.

They bathe in gold and silver. Alec nuzzles his cheek against the blade. The edge is sharper than his jaw and Magnus holds his breath, exhaling slowly as he traces the contour of his lover’s mouth. Alexander’s lips are full, bitten raw from a kiss and he flicks his tongue to taste the blade. 

Liquid heat pours down Magnus’ veins at the sight.

He presses the seraph blade flat against Alec’s lips and leans in to give the other side a kiss. Alec gasps against the blade and Magnus drags it down, just enough to pull on his lover’s lower lip and a moan builds up in Alec’s throat.

“I really want to kiss you,” Magnus breathes out.

Alec stills, blinking up at him again and Magnus removes the seraph blade completely, careful as he leans in again. This time their lips meet, and he swallows Alec’s moan with a flick of his tongue against the shadowhunter’s. Magnus is reluctant to break away from the wet warmth of his lover’s mouth, and forces himself to loosen his grip on the blade.

Alec comes with the edge of the blade trailing down the throbbing vein underneath his hard length.


	2. Jasmine flowers and purple orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe — Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** for human furniture (as an art form in this context).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

There is a cherry tree in the middle of the room, pink petals brushing the wooden beams on the ceiling. A low table awaits beneath, and a man lies on top of it. Alec gasps and stares at the long lines of his body, caramel skin on display and golden ornaments around his nipples and neck.

Green leaves cover his privates, folding into a bouquet of jasmine flowers and purple orchids. Alec’s eyes find other leaves, covered with sushi, on the man’s thighs, stomach, chest and shoulders. His mouth waters at the sight, and a different kind of hunger pools deep in his insides.

He knows his lust is not appropriate in this setting, so he pushes it down and follows the dignitaries further inside the restaurant. Cherry blossoms brush his dark hair as he ducks beneath a low branch to kneel near the man’s face.

Someone arranged chopsticks in a beautiful crisscrossing pattern along the model, balanced between his arms and sides. Alec’s fingers tremble when he picks a pair, mindful of the warmth emanating from the man’s skin. He’s careful not to touch the model, but his eyes roam over glitter splattered skin.

A splash of color in the man’s hair echoes the petals of the orchids, streaks of purple in charcoal strands of hair. Deep brown eyes remain still, circled with kohl and silver eye-shadow. 

Alec wishes he could tell the stranger how gorgeous he looks right now.

He presses his hand together to bow instead, paying his respects to the dignitaries around the table, and reaches to pick up a sushi near the model’s heart. The man stays still.

The meal goes by quickly, and Alec winces as he throws his head back to finish his drink. Sake flows down his throat and he swears he sees the model smile at the faces he makes. Maybe he dreamed it, because when Alec looks at the man again, he displays no emotion at all. Could it be that he smirked? Alec cannot entertain such thoughts.

He stands up instead, gazing for the last time at the gorgeous man laid out on the table. Cherry blossoms tangle in Alec’s brown curls and he brushes them off, watching as soft pink petals rain down the model’s caramel skin.

“Beautiful,” Alec breathes out.

He clamps his mouth shut and turns around, hoping nobody noticed his slip-up, and follows the dignitaries out of the restaurant without another word. 

Alec doesn’t notice the stranger’s gentle smile either.

He lingers in the reception area, shaking hands and bowing in turn as he thanks everyone for the meal. Alec nods one last time in deference at the last of them when he feels a scorching gaze down his neck.

Alec turns around, holding his breath, and finds the model looking at him. The man is wearing a silken robe, tied loosely around his waist, as he holds his hand out for Alec to shake.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus Bane.”


	3. Your wish is my command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** for orgasm denial with 'dubious consent' (in the context of Malec's established relationship, non-threatening.)
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus reclines in dusty blue sheets as he drags his hand down his length. Alec is out on patrol, and Magnus is alone. The night whispers away, and his long, drawn out moans echo in the empty room.

There is something to be said about the sheer nakedness of Magnus in the moment. He bathes in the light of the moon, his jewelry glinting on his vanity table. He trusts Alec, but he can’t quite trust himself to show his whole self, no smoke and mirrors to hide in.

Magnus wants to look _good_ for Alec. He wants to relish in his lover’s heated gaze, watch the way Alec’s hazel eyes darken, storm clouds rolling in his usually cool and collected expression. Somehow, giving this vulnerable part of him away seems like something that would soften Alec’s sharp angles, the way he’s rough when he tries to match Magnus’ tough exterior.

The warlock buries his face in the pillow, eyes rolling back with the rush of pleasure flashing through him, when he hears the command.

“Wait.”

Magnus feels his whole body going still, his orgasm slipping away from him with a wet slosh as he squeezes the base of his erection to stop himself at the sound of Alec’s voice. Something lingers in the familiar baritone, and Magnus rubs his cheek against the dusty blue pillow in an attempt to cool down. He cannot find it in himself to be embarrassed, waiting for the next command like he’s been told to.

“What-” he tries.

“Authority rune,” Alec grins. “For crowd control.”

He steps inside the bedroom, combat boots heavy on the wooden floors. He’s still in full gear, only missing the seraph blade usually strapped to his thigh and Magnus whines.

“Tell me what you want,” Alec commands.

Magnus doesn’t have any trouble telling Alec exactly what he wants, usually, but the compulsion to do so gives him a thrill unlike anything he’s ever experienced before.

“I want to come,” he gasps.

Alec gestures for Magnus to go ahead and clasps his hands behind his back, watching him. Magnus can feel Alec’s gaze burning down his body, and squirms when he realizes the lack of ornament does _something_ to the shadowhunter.

He loses all ability to think when Alec makes him wait thrice more, and each time his voice is laced with angelic power, a command and a prayer at the same time.

Magnus likes it, relishes in the authority and the way Alec took one look at him and stripped him off free will. He feels like his vulnerable state only fuels Alec’s desire of control in their bed, so Magnus lets go.

“Come,” Alec commands again.

Pleasure rushes out of him and the moon is their only witness when Alec’s knees buckle and he stumbles on the bed with Magnus. The shadowhunter is eager to taste him, Magnus realizes as Alec peppers his body with kisses.

“This is happening again,” Magnus demands, and his wish is Alec’s command.


	4. Ask me to stop breathing, and I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breath play.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The High Warlock of Brooklyn is powerful enough to call people in, rather than visit the Institute himself, Alec muses as he treks to the penthouse. And let people in, although the cold wash of magic over Alec’s body tells another story. Those wards would kill anyone with ill intent upon entering.

Breath hitched at the sight of a spider on the banister, his hand jerks away and Alec walks up the last steps.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Alec calls out in the foyer.

Wooden floors crack beneath the sole of his feet and he jumps when Magnus Bane strolls out of a guest bedroom. Alec averts his eyes, yet they trail down the opening of Magnus’ blue cardigan, an array of necklaces resting on his golden skin.

Cotton pants flow along the warlock’s legs as he moves closer, bare foot. Alec spies dark nail polish, matching the one on Magnus’ nimble fingers and shakes his head to chase the thought away. He ought to focus on the fact that he did not hear the other man coming.

“I never got the opportunity to congratulate you for your promotion.”

Alec straightens at that. Head of Institute, like he always dreamed of. He’s the Downworld’s privileged intermediary, answering only to their faction leaders.

“Thanks,” Alec says, moving to shake hands.

Magnus snaps his fingers and a glass of wine materializes in Alec’s hand instead. He frowns, walking towards the drink cart to put it away. Alec is not here to toast to his accomplishments. If this is the only thing Magnus has to say, assessing his dominance by having Alec coming to him rather than the contrary, Alec will go.

“Just one drink? I’d rather celebrate in good company,” Magnus drawls.

“What do you want from me?”

“Don’t you want to stay?” Magnus smiles.

Alec shakes his head at that, “You’re confusing me.”

“Confusion,” Magnus begins, smiling wider. “Is part of it. That’s how you find out that something is there.”

“Something?” Alec repeats, breathless.

“Emotions are never black and white. They’re more like,” Magnus moves closer. “Symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room, your heart beats faster when they walk by.”

Alec’s heart starts at the snap of Magnus’ fingers. He’s pretty sure Magnus can hear it pounding against his rib cage, as though attempting to break free before Alec stops breathing altogether. 

What if Magnus made his heart still instead?

“Your skin tingles when they step close enough to feel their breath.”

His heart misses a beat, and Magnus circles him, arms brushing. Alec shivers when the warlock disappears out of sight. He fights the urge to turn, cover his blind spot, and Magnus’ breath kisses the nape of his neck, a whisper engulfing Alec in a haze of blue magic.

Alec would stop breathing if Magnus asked him.

“I know you feel what I feel,” Magnus says at last.

Alec wonders what that says about them, and what they’re meant to be.


	5. Dirty leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boot worship.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus brushes against hard leather as he goes to pick his shoes for the day and frowns at the sight of Alec’s combat boots. They’re perfectly maintained, worn out but polished leather with a slick shine to it. Magnus runs his fingers down the length of them, skims around the strong ankle and drags the pad of his fingers along the sole to rub at the toe.

He never thought combat boots were gorgeous before.

The High Warlock picks a pair for himself and chases the thought out of his mind, getting on with his day. Shadowhunter business takes the better part of it and Magnus ends up at the Institute eventually, strolling down the empty corridors to stop by Alec’s office. 

The door is left ajar and he finds Alec with his feet kicked up on the desk, stretched beautifully as he goes through whatever report in his hands. The boots he’s wearing are not as maintained as the ones at the loft, and Magnus frowns when he approaches the desk. Why does he care?

“You alright?” Alec asks, looking at him.

“Your shoes are dirty,” Magnus blurts out.

Alec glances at them and angles his feet to the side as he looks over the dirty leather, “Indeed.”

Magnus knows he can get out of this. He’ll just have to ask Alec if he went out on patrol today, or say anything else really to change the subject, but he snaps his fingers instead. The door slams shut and the flames in the fire place roar to life, crackling.

Alec perks up at that but doesn’t put the report away. He beckons Magnus over with a jerk of his ankle, and Magnus walks around the desk, mesmerized. He falls to his knees next to Alec, watching as those dirt covered boots lift off the desk to settle on his thighs, leaving mud on the silk of his pants.

Magnus grazes them reverently, scrubbing dirt off with his bare fingers before coming to his senses. He produces a tissue embroidered with his initials, wiping dirt off the leather with quick, precise movements. Alec pretends to read over his report but Magnus, bent over, can feel his heavy gaze at the nape of his neck.

The heat of the fire licks at his back, and the harsh light of the office makes every stain stand out on the boots. Magnus brings the tissue to his lips, licking the shimmering silk until it’s wet enough to rub the last specks of dust off. Perfect.

“Good,” Alec pants above him.

One of the shadowhunter’s feet slides to the floor and Alec nudges his foot between Magnus’ spread legs. The toe brushes beneath Magnus’ erection and a quiet whine escapes his throat as he rocks into the hard pressure.

“You look so good like that,” Alec breathes out.

The foot on Magnus’ thigh nudges the side of his length, rubbing encouragingly. Magnus grinds on Alec’s toe with a broken moan, coming in his pants.


	6. Rainbow colored skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wax play.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Wax drips off the purple candle, shimmering in the moving light. Alec hisses at it trickles down his ribs. Magnus puts the candle away and leans in, pressing a kiss at the nape of the shadowhunter’s neck. His erection digs into Alec’s lower back, and the nephilim rolls his hips once in an attempt to distract Magnus.

Alec always gets bratty with wax. Magnus loves it, and grinds against him before lighting another candle. The flame flickers and throws dancing shadows over the dark runes burnt onto Alexander’s skin. Magnus covers them with indigo blue, smiling with how responsive Alec is.

It’s not the burn that Alec minds. He’s ticklish, and he buries his face in his arms to muffle another beautiful sound.

Magnus admires the patterns of melted wax on his lover’s back, dripping slowly down Alec’s side. He lies on his stomach and Magnus straddles him, grinding against the swell of his ass once more. Slick and ready for him already. Magnus hums, lighting up another candle. Lighter blue, streaming down Alexander’s ribs not unlike Magnus’ magic.

“Will you hurry up and fuck me already?” Alec huffs.

The warlock grins and neglects the green candle momentarily to lean in and bite at the junction of Alec’s neck and shoulder. He lights up the candle next, and lets melted wax drip down the shadowhunter’s upper back to cover more runes.

“But you look so pretty like this,” Magnus pouts.

He grabs the yellow candle next, quickly followed by orange. Alec relaxes into the slow trickling of the wax with a sigh. Magnus can tell his lover rolled his eyes though and reaches for the last candle, spreading red wax on Alexander’s shoulder at last.

Then, he reaches to draw a pattern on Alec’s back. Warm wax sticks to Magnus’ fingers as he goes up and then down, slightly to the left. The warlock strikes across the lines, and starts again from the top to trace a swirl down the right side this time.

Alec shivers beneath him and Magnus moves away before they end up grinding against each other until completion. He sits back instead, watching the work of art that his lover is. Alexander’s back is splattered with wax. From red, orange and yellow on the shadowhunter’s shoulders to green and hues of blue, blending with purple, the colors of the rainbow lie on his skin. 

Pride, and the love rune drawn over his back.

Magnus bites his lip and reaches out to still Alec’s hips grinding for some sort of release. Magnus knows he should clean Alec first, but Alec presses back against him with a needy whine, breathing out Magnus’ name, and he’s weak when it comes to Alexander.

He slides in the familiar warmth of his lover, rolling his hips in the slick heat that awaits him since they laid naked together earlier. Alec chokes out a moan that sounds like a sob, arching his rainbow colored back into his thrusts. They come undone together.


	7. Le Baiser du Colibri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe — Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimming. _Baiser_ is kiss and _Colibri_ is hummingbird, a hummingbird kiss in French means rimming, basically. It can also be referred to as a black kiss when it's mostly "on the surface".
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for mentions of gunplay (yes, october 25 is going to be fun).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

“So you write erotica?” Alec repeated slowly.

And thus, Magnus finds himself sprawled out on his stomach, flicking through _Le Baiser du Colibri_. He knows the content of these pages deep in his heart, and gasps as Alec’s breath ghosts over the swell of his ass. 

“It’s a steamy neo-noir,” Magnus forces himself to say.

Magnus’ voice breaks as Alec grabs his cheeks and spreads them. Magnus arches his back, offering himself to his lover, and the hint of teeth grazes at the flesh where his thigh meets his ass. Magnus presses his forehead against the paper with a shuddering breath.

“Read it to me,” Alec commands.

Magnus opens his mouth to obey, and keens when the flat of his lover’s tongue runs up his crack. Alec hums to indicate he’s listening and Magnus grinds back between silken sheets and his lover’s face with a needy moan.

“I’m a sucker for pretty boys holding me at gunpoint, the thief purrs.” Magnus pants.

Alec laps hungrily at his entrance, warm and wet and eager, which makes Magnus squirms as he chokes out a few more lines. 

“Yeah? You think you can suck me off to get out alive? The crime lord replies.”

He doesn’t think he’ll get to the end of the first page, not with the way Alec’s fingers dig in his flesh. It will leave angry marks, and Magnus wishes he could see them already.

“Wanna hear your voice,” Alec demands behind him.

“The crime lord pushes him down to his knees with the gun,” Magnus goes on.

The next sentence drowns in a long, drawn out moan. His lover’s tongue massages inside, slick with saliva and Magnus grinds back against Alec’s face again. He can barely see the words on the page anymore, and the quiver in his voice threatens to blur the words out, so Magnus begs instead.

“Please,” Magnus moans and Alec’s thumbs dig in the arch of his lower back.

The palm of his lover’s hand drags down his ass again and Magnus rubs his cheek against warm paper to stifle another moan. Alec spreads his cheeks again and slides a finger inside, teasing an impatient curse out of Magnus.

“I could write a book about you,” he says like a threat. “About that tongue of yours.”

A flick of said tongue has Magnus burying his face in the book, rocking back into the slick thrusts of his lover’s fingers. Silken sheets rub deliciously against his length and he hears paper ripping in two, with the wet squelch of saliva dripping down his legs, but Magnus is too far gone to care.

He hears Alec rut against the bed behind him, face buried in Magnus’ ass still and come with a dirty groan. Magnus sobs against the book, fingers clenched around his bed sheets and Alec’s tongue dives deep inside before giving way to long, nimble fingers. Magnus comes with a cry when the pad of his lover’s fingers brushes just where he needs it.


	8. Encouraging leniency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting couch.
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for dubious consent and sex for favors situation.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The rune-stones’ cold blaze dances with centuries old stone, witchlight hanging from the walls. The clatter of his mother’s heels hurries after Alec, as well as the rustle of his father’s suit.

“You can’t go in there!” Maryse exclaims. “Let me take care of this.”

“There is so much you don’t know about him,” Robert adds.

“What is there to know?” Alec shrugs.

He slams the door before any of them gets another word in. Magnus Bane awaits him inside, his back turned to Alec as he gazes into the empty fire place. A long red cloak covers most of the High Warlock’s figure but bronze jewelry glints with the glow of witchlight.

Alec clears his throat, “I apologize for my tardiness. What can I help you with?”

Magnus is a beautiful man, with glitter on his skin like left-over magic. The shadows of a long life weigh on his eyelids, with warmth in his gaze when he turns around to reveal a skin tight suit.

“Please, take a seat.”

Alec frowns, they’re in his office. This shouldn’t take too long. He knows some warlocks have been acting out, tricking mundanes recently, but the Shadow World remains safe so far and the Institute released the culprits with a warning. 

Magnus gestures gracefully at the couch and Alec finds himself complying. The warlock nods and moves closer, fiddling with jewelry on his black painted fingers. Alec catches sight of signet rings, Magnus’ initials.

“I’d like to apologize as well. My people have been careless.”

There is an underlying strength in his voice, and some tension leaves Alec’s shoulders. This is a leader facing him, Alec needs more of those to work with as he takes over the New York Institute.

“I’d like to show my gratitude for the fair warning you gave them instead of less… civilized forms of punishment,” Magnus goes on softly.

“What,” Alec swallows. “do you mean?”

Magnus’ dark eyes roam over Alec’s body, and goes down to one knee. He lays an elegant hand on the shadowhunter’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles there. Alec can feel Magnus’ palm burning through the fabric of his jeans and inhales sharply.

“No need for,” he hesitates. “any of that.”

The hand on Alec’s thigh slides higher and he jerks when Magnus reaches to undo his belt. There is nowhere to go, however, and Alec merely sinks deeper into the couch. Magnus swats Alec’s hands away when the shadowhunter tries to stop him and grabs Alec’s half-hard length. 

“I would like this leniency to last.”

The warlock drags his hand up, rings vanishing. Magnus makes eye-contact with Alec once before leaning in, licking along his erection. Wet heat engulfs him a moment later and the shadowhunter throws his head back with a groan as the High Warlock bobs his head up and down with diligence.

“D-done,” Alec agrees with difficulty.

Alec is rewarded with a hum that feels heavenly around him, and Magnus swallows him down one last time as he comes.


	9. Make a show of himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse + This World Inverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone sex (inverted!Alec engages intercourse with Magnus and not Alec himself).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

“What are you doing here?”

Alec takes a step between Magnus and the carbon copy of himself in the middle of the living room. Magnus peers over his shoulder at the alternate Alec, who cocks his hip out and crosses his arms in a cockier version of Alec’s closed off posture. He looks out of place and right at home at the same time, clothed in pastel hues and shimmery fabric.

“My kitten said there ought to be alternative versions of ourselves and I decided to see for myself.”

“Kitten?” Magnus repeats in disbelief.

“Well you had a look, now get back to whatever dimension you came from,” Alec growls.

“Oh my, so uptight. You sure he’s good enough for you?” alternate Alec asks Magnus.

He takes the High Warlock in, licking his lips and Alec can feel Magnus preen behind him. Alternate Alec has the audacity to smirk, adjusting himself in his skinny jeans, and give a sharp jerk of his chin, taunting them.

“You think you’re good enough for him?” Alec snaps.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, propping his chin on the shadowhunter’s shoulder. He can feel the warlock smirk right back at the alternate version of Alec and realizes his mistake. Magnus is all too willing to rise to the challenge. But Alec is too, so he stares the carbon copy of himself down.

They take it to the bedroom and Magnus lies back, cat eyes winking at Alec who stands near the foot of the bed. Alternate Alec makes a show of stripping out of his clothes and Alec watches, mesmerized, his own immaculate skin on another’s body.

“I’ll admit Alexander doesn’t usually make such a show of himself,” Magnus purrs.

Alec makes a note of reenacting this when they’re alone, and alternate Alec crawls on the bed to undress Magnus with teasing touches that make the warlock huff. Alec smiles to himself. This inverted version of him doesn’t realize Magnus is the inverted version of his _kitten_ too.

“Like that kitten?” inverted Alec asks.

“Never calling you _pup_ again,” Magnus replies for Alec’s benefit.

The carbon copy of Alec frowns at that and sits back, taking one look at Magnus’ semi-hard length and the way the warlock looks at the shadowhunter rather than him. Alec bites his lip, eyes roaming over his lover’s body and the picture Magnus makes with himself.

“I have to admit it looks good,” Alec mutters.

“I told you you were pretty when we first met!” Magnus points out.

“This is not working,” inverted Alec cuts in.

“Of course not,” Alec arches an eyebrow. “Bold of you to assume you knew Magnus better than me.”

Inverted Alec rolls his eyes and stands up, uncaring of his state of undress as he goes to grab a key chain from his discarded clothes. The anchor brings him back to his dimension with challenging parting words.

“As if you’d fare any better than me with my kitten.”

“We’ll see about that,” Magnus promises.


	10. Dipped in gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual somnophilia.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec wakes up to a ray of sunshine caressing his eyelids. He rolls over, snuggling against the man in his bed (or more exactly, the man whose bed he’s sleeping in), when he feels it. Magnus’ hard length pressing into his stomach, weeping for his attention.

Magnus treats him to lazy, glorious mornings so often, slow, wet and warm, sometimes keeping Alec in bed to read over reports while the warlock’s head bobs up and down with diligence. Alec decides he ought to return the favor and slides down the bed, brushing the strong lines of Magnus’ body.

His hands drift down valleys of golden skin and climb up the hills and dips of muscles and bones alike. Mellow flesh gives way to lighter indentation of soft, lovingly abused skin where Alec’s fingers press harder, blunt nails dragging down smooth, sun-kissed skin. Magnus doesn’t stir at his touch.

Alec dips his head and kisses Magnus’ missing navel before daring to taste his lover. The familiar taste welcomes him, salt on the flat of his tongue as he wanders lower. Alec hums, there is some sort of a thrill in knowing Magnus is still sleeping and will wake up to the same slow, wet and warm pace Alec has so often experienced. 

A sleepy moan echoes above him and Alec wraps his lips around his lover’s erection, licking at the tip. He bobs his head once, then twice, experimenting with how much he can take in. Not enough yet, but Alec doesn’t relent, fingers working at the base of Magnus’ length and following the sloppy trail of his mouth.

He rubs the pad of his thumb over the head of his lover’s erection and watches a shiver run down Magnus’ body, slowly awaking. Alec kisses the tip once, tongue twirling and running over the slit before progressively sliding lower. Alec flattens his tongue and noses at the base of Magnus’ length, humming victoriously. 

“Hi,” Magnus greets breathlessly.

Alec swallows in reply, peering up at him. The warlock grins, cat eyes on display and brushes dark locks out of Alec’s eyes, tugging a little. The shadowhunter moans around him and Magnus gasps, thrusting into the warmth of Alec’s mouth with a throaty moan. Alec lets him, laying his hands out on the warlock’s chest to feel the skin dipped in gold and rub the palm of his hands over hardened nipples.

Magnus rocks his hips again, fingers clenching around Alec’s hair. He throws his head back, sinking further into the bed and relaxing beneath Alec’s fingers. Almost dozing off again, although the shadowhunter bobs his head once more, inviting, and Magnus follows his lead as they work together to drag it out.

Alec savors the salty taste lingering on his tongue, the familiar scent of Magnus, sandalwood and foreign spices. Everything is so slow at this time of the day, and he basks in their combined warmth, relishing in how loose Magnus feels against him when he comes, pliant with sleep still.


	11. Champagne on his skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperature play.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

“I don’t like champagne,” Alec says with finality.

Magnus arches an eyebrow and glances at the bucket between them. Maybe he should have thought of Alec’s dislike of alcohol before planning a romantic evening. Well, thanks Lilith for magic. Magnus snaps his fingers and the bottles (yes, he definitely overdid it) disappear, leaving only works of art for ice cubes.

“What’s this?” Alec picks one up.

“Roses,” Magnus replies, trying to steer him towards the bathroom.

Alec rolls the ice cube between his fingers, a tiny rose button trapped inside and follows the warlock. The shadowhunter gaps at the sight of the champagne-filled bathtub and Magnus turns around, spreading his arms in a gesture of pride.

“Better?”

“We can’t,” Alec stutters but he’s already reaching for the collar of his shirt.

Magnus preens and strips, startling when he feels the bite of ice against his waist and Alec’s lips on his. He shivers, humming in the kiss. Alec apologizes, stepping away and makes to toss the ice cube into the sink but Magnus stops him, cradling the frozen rose button in the palm of his hand with a spark of magic so that it doesn’t melt too fast. Then, he offers his free hand to Alec and helps him into the cast iron bathtub.

Champagne flows around them, fresh and sparkling against their skins as they dive in. Alec comes up with a gasp and Magnus’ fingers skim over the surface of the fair, silvery liquid. He clutches the ice cube in his hand, moving to straddle Alec, whose hands settle on his thighs with reverence.

“Maybe I like champagne,” Alec breathes out.

The warlock pecks him on the lips and presses the ice cube against his throat, sliding down. He swallows Alec’s cry of surprise, trailing back up to follow the curve of the shadowhunter’s shoulder. Magnus dips his head to kiss the other side of Alec’s neck, licking at the champagne lingering on his lover’s skin.

He lowers his hand again, circling Alec’s nipples with the ice cube, the rose button a perfect contrast to the shadowhunter’s pale skin and dark runes. Magnus follows their outline next, and Alec grabs his chin to tilt the warlock’s face up and steal a kiss. He tastes of champagne still and Magnus bucks against his lover, half-hard lengths sliding together.

Champagne sparkles against his flesh and Magnus drags his hand lower, pressing the ice cube to Alec’s abdomen, then down to circle his navel. The shadowhunter grinds against him, and Magnus loses all pretenses of patience, wrapping his hand around them. 

Alec’s fingers dig in the flesh of his thighs, champagne bubbles tickling their sides as Magnus jerks his wrist up, the ice cube biting at the sensitive skin of Alec’s length. Magnus slides in comforting warmth and champagne. The ice cube melts eventually, and they come together. 

The rose button comes up and lingers at the surface, pink petals and sparkly silver to Alec’s marble-like skin and Magnus’ golden complexion.


	12. Blazing heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe — Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shotgunning.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec walks into the party with his head buried between his shoulders. Isabelle and Jace insisted this was someone’s birthday and this person liked nothing more than to meet new people so bringing Alec was their gift to the birthday person.

It sounds suspiciously like matchmaking, now that he thinks about it.

His siblings have already disappeared in the surprisingly crowded loft and Alec wanders on the balcony because there is no use in sitting at the bar. He doesn’t drink. He smokes, though, so going outside is the next best thing and he fumbles for his cigarette pack when the French doors open behind him.

“Hi,” someone breathes out.

Alec turns around and promptly drops his lighter, “Hey.”

The stranger looks straight out of a magazine, with too tight pants and a shirt opened most of the way to his navel. His skin glitters in the moonlight like the most precious metal, and Alec forgets to breathe when the other boy bends to pick up the lighter. Even better from behind.

“Magnus Bane,” he introduces himself, giving the lighter to Alec.

“A-Alec.”

“Short for Alexander?” Magnus perks up.

Alec nods, wondering why it matters and wonders if he stuttered so much Magnus didn’t quite catch his name. Magnus sits on the brick wall, his back to the night sky as he looks at Alec with stars in his eyes.

“I know your siblings,” he explains. 

Alec finds himself still holding his cigarette one hour later, too caught up in the conversation to care. It makes Magnus laugh and he grabs his own lighter, shaped like lipstick. Izzy has the same, Alec thinks distantly but Magnus misinterpret his thoughtful expression for puzzlement and offers the lighter for him to have a look at.

It happens without conscious thought. Alec knows he won’t meet someone like Magnus twice and he really wants to make a good impression, maybe get his number too. So he takes a step back and brings the lighters together, flames flicking out of both.

Alec lowers his lighter carefully and the flames kiss, bursting into a blazing heart.

He glances at Magnus, who stares right back at him in awe. Alec blushes then, realizes how out of place this might be, and gives Magnus the lipstick lighter back, busying himself with a cigarette instead. Alec takes a long drag to calm his racing heart but Magnus watches him expectantly now.

“Come here,” Magnus breathes out.

Alec complies and Magnus plucks the cigarette away from his fingers, taking a long drag for himself before leaning in. Their lips meet shyly at first, and Alec gasps in surprise. Smoke filters between them, Magnus breathing out and Alec breathing in. 

Magnus squashes the cigarette on the brick wall and grabs Alec’s neck, kissing him again. Alec embraces him, arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist. He deepens the kiss and flicks his tongue, drawing a moan out of Magnus when the French doors slide open.

“Happy birthday Magnus!” Isabelle calls out, giggling.


	13. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body worship (inspired by Ducks for Life).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

They lay in bed, and Alec places butterfly kisses down Magnus’ chest, slow and tender, excruciating. They’re naked, and when Alec glances up to lock eyes with him, Magnus realizes his warlock mark is on full display from the look of wonder on the shadowhunter’s face. 

Alec kisses Magnus’ missing navel and crawls back up to cover Magnus’ mouth with his, hot and messy, because they’re trembling against each other. It has been hours of teasing, probably and Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of the way Alec maps every inch of his body.

They break apart with a harsh breath. Alec peppers his face with kisses, brushing the curve of Magnus’ eyes and pressing his lips to the warlock’s eyelids when he shudders, overwhelmed. Magnus tilts his head back to kiss Alec when the shadowhunter licks into his mouth again and then leans in to kiss Magnus’ heart.

Alec whispers his name and words of love when it happens.

Sometimes, shadowhunters pray. Their runes start glowing, eerie and heavenly. It’s something holy, that Magnus shouldn’t have been privy to. It was necessary once, to banish a greater demon, and he remembers the celestial halo around Alec’s dark crown of hair, the sheer aura of angelic power emanating from him.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice breaks.

They bathe in light, dark runes burning with the sacred glow and when Alec looks at him, his eyes turn bright. The shadowhunter kisses his forehead and, blissfully serene, Magnus feels the blessing wash over him.

Alec blinks and his eyes turn back to their winter hues, familiar hazel, warmth and love from within rather than the sanctity of the prayer. The runes fade to their usual charcoal shadows on Alec’s pale skin and Magnus reaches up to touch his lover’s face.

“Hey,” he says tentatively.

“Hi,” Alec replies breathlessly.

The prayer took its toll on him. He keeps staring at Magnus, seeing something that isn’t entirely there anymore, and the warlock realizes it must be the halo Alec blessed him with. He can feel his eyes shining from the power that passed between them, and Alec traces a foreign rune over Magnus’ heart.

It’s intangible, just the feather touch of Alec’s fingers on his skin, but it lingers too.

Magnus brushes Alec’s cheek, twirls a strand of dark hair around his finger as he tries to find his bearings but time has stopped. What happens, now? Magnus’ only anchor in this realm is the weight of Alec’s body over him, and the shadowhunter won’t stop touching him either.

“What have we done?” Alec whispers eventually.

He looks shaken, and Magnus reaches out with his magic to check on him. Everything is as usual, as it should be, yet the blessing remains, a thread of light between them. Magnus frowns, and traces the angelic power rune on Alec’s arm. It doesn’t feel quite the same.

“When you sent that prayer...” Magnus stops himself, not wanting to offend him.

“I worshiped you,” Alec says at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually keep to myself in those notes but I assume you guys will want to know about the implied Immortal Husbands more so here we go:
> 
> I personally think Alec worshipped Magnus (rather than Raziel) and thus linked himself to Magnus instead of the Angel. 
> 
> By blessing Magnus he rose Magnus to the rank of a god or an angel basically, which brings back Magnus' angelic heritage (Asmodeus being a fallen angel himself) and makes Magnus "pure" (in the angel blooded sense). 
> 
> In my mind it means Magnus would be able to wear the wedding rune (angelic blood in his veins). 
> 
> Since Alec has a spiritual bond to Magnus, it's safe to assume they would find a way to make him immortal and potentially, change the entire race if other shadowhunters decide to worship Magnus too. Which also opens the possibility of shadowhunters learning to use angelic magic in addition to their runes. _*runs off*_


	14. Loving and leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings:** Mentions of cheating, (NTR) netorare or cuckoldry is a subgenre in hentai in which a wife cheats on her husband with another man. 
> 
> This ficlet is from the point of view of the person cheated on and the consequences on their mental illness.  
> Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Malec is endgame.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

There was something beautiful in watching Camille come back to him. Magnus used to love it. He would bask in her grovelling, the nice gestures, the attention she gave to details, the kindness of her words after months of repeatedly stabbing him in the back.

Through the heart too, for good measure.

The fact is, Magnus never knew she was cheating on him until she crawled back in the middle of the night and curled up in his arms with whispers of love and faithfulness. Then, he would understand where she had been, and with who. 

Another man.

But she had come back by then, and Magnus held her carefully. They were precious, these stolen moments with her. He knew it was unhealthy too, that he shouldn’t find joy in knowing she had been with another man, but she always came back to him.

Wasn’t it what mattered?

Magnus finds out that it’s not, with Alec. Absolutely not, in the shadowhunter’s words, because loving someone is not standing back to watch another steal them from you. Loving someone, Alec reminds him, is knowing they wouldn’t leave you in the first place.

Alec never leaves, yet he always comes back. After spending the day with his siblings, the night patrolling, the week apart because Magnus traveled to the other side of the world. Alec brings love and joy with him, carries it back from everywhere he goes to tend to Magnus’ broken heart and help it bloom again.

Blood red petals of love, rather than frozen and withered.

It’s like rain and sunshine, Alec’s reluctant absence and their inevitable reunion. Magnus thrives in the time he saves for himself, his work and his friends, longs to bathe in the warmth of this love afterwards.

Making love to Camille was a desperate attempt to have her stay instead of leaving again. Magnus suspects this was the very reason for Camille’s fleeting escapades in someone else’s arms. If she was Magnus’ treasure, gold and silver on display, she was another man’s for the taking.

Magnus believes loving someone is enabling them to be free, nurture their growth and raise with them. He let her go so many times thinking it was the right thing to do because she came back every time. But Camille liked to be held down in order to break free from chains she was never trapped in to begin with.

With Alec, he understands he knew better.

Loving someone is giving them wings when they need them, and flying by their side when they don’t. Alexander’s wings were in shackles, so Magnus freed them and since then, Alec carried Magnus more often than not.

Magnus never knew his wings were broken.

Camille made sure of it, so that Magnus would never hold her back. So he pined for her instead, and celebrated when she came back to him.

With Alec, Magnus surprises himself in hoping he might fly again soon, on his own, like he was always meant to.


	15. Prince of Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoils of war verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings** for prostitution, dubious consent and spoils of war situation. 
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The demon drags a shadowhunter with him when he comes in the throne room. Magnus lounges of said throne, holding court, and frowns when the demon throws the shadowhunter at his feet. His runes glow black and gold and when he looks at Magnus through dark locks of hair, the man shows neither fear, nor respect.

“I found this one stealing in the kitchen.”

Magnus gives a lazy smirk at the demon’s claim. Alexander has free reign in his quarters, but he never orders food for himself. Instead, he sneaks out and steals from the kitchen, bringing the food to other prostitutes like him. 

“Shadowhunter slut,” the demon seethes.

Candle light bites at the cold glint of the shadowhunter’s leather pants and throws dancing shadows on his face. Alec stands up, looking down on Magnus like he always does, and ignores the slur that echoes in the many mouths of the demon that brought him here.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Alec barely spares a glance for the demon. “I may be a slut, but I am the Prince of Edom’s whore.”

The slur feels like an insult towards Magnus in Alexander’s mouth, and what a pretty mouth he has. Magnus leans his elbow on the arm of the throne and watches the demon fold onto itself upon realizing its mistake.

“He… he stole b-bread and, and wine,” the demon stutters.

Magnus nods slowly and beckons the shadowhunter forward. He loves the way Alexander towers over him, reluctant and eager at the same time. They both know Magnus won’t punish him, not like he ought to.

“On your knees,” Magnus commands.

Alec complies and goes down without a word to kneel in dirt and dust. He doesn’t bow, doesn’t look up either but Magnus never asks it from him. He gestures distractedly for the demon to leave and the doors leading to the throne room lock behind it.

“Next time, order food for yourself Alexander. I don’t care if you don’t get caught.”

That, gets Alexander’s attention and he glances up, locking eyes with Magnus. The Prince of Edom’s slit-pupils shine in the dim light of the throne room and Alec stares at him for the longest time before undoing the front of Magnus’ pants. The shadowhunter doesn’t look away when he leans in. Magnus thrusts his hips up, sliding past hot, panting breath and into familiar moisture.

Alec moans around him and Magnus throws his head back. He can feel the shadowhunter crawling closer, strong hands running up his thighs. The shadowhunter is a talented lover, eager to please. He puts his resentment to good use too, and Magnus likes to see the fire in Alec’s eyes. It burns brighter than the fires of Edom and fuels the powers of the Prince, lust pooling in his insides like magic.

He tugs at Alec’s hair, an incentive to go faster and the shadowhunter complies, swallowing around him when he comes.

Magnus sighs, brushing Alexander’s dark hair as a reward.


	16. Eclipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestial verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec holds the moon in his hands when morning comes, watching over the mortal from afar. Clouds drift past his wings in a friendly caress and stars tangle in his hair at night, leaving pearls of dew in the dark locks when they disappear. 

The mortal is pretty. 

Sometimes, the moon lingers in the sky, when the sun has yet to rise or dip over the horizon. Magnus looks up and stares, tries to catch sight of the man who holds the light of day in his gaze, and carries the dark of the night on his back.

He looks beautiful.

Magnus and Alec meet on a solar eclipse. Alec hangs the moon in the sky and comes down, never quite touching the ground. Magnus watches him in awe, and reaches up to brush the sharp angles of Alec’s jaw and cheekbones.

“Alexander,” he breathes out.

Names have power, and Alec gave his to a mortal. He knows everything there is to know about Magnus, so he figures it’s only fair. Magnus embraces Alec with his body and soul, but he doesn’t dare touch Alec’s wings, gazing into his eyes instead.

Alec embraces him too, guides Magnus’ hands to the arch of his wings and shudders at the intimate caress. They wrap around each other with a breathless gasp, Magnus like candle light, bound to flicker and return to his mortal life when Alec ascends again.

The world bathes in shadows.

There is no time to love Magnus properly, and Alec regrets it. He presses apologizes into their kiss, and Magnus tightens his thighs around Alec’s length when Alec slides between them, warm flesh and whispers of love.

Magnus cries out the name of his lover, brushing the soft wings beneath his fingers and bucking into Alexander’s arms. He’s desperate for release, Alec’s body like the burning bite of frost against his, and they dance in the dark, to a song of love and despair that brings him to tears. 

Salt on their lips.

When Alec picks up the moon again, his siblings look at him like they know what he did. Jace blinks and helps the sun climb high in the sky again and again. Isabelle lays with the sky to sleep the night away, and plays with the clouds all day.

Then, Jace falls in love too. He stays longer in the sky to watch her, and peers over Alec’s shoulder at night. Isabelle follows soon, to see who her brothers are enamored with at first, and finally because she comes to love a mortal as well. 

Magnus misses Alexander. He finds others, who have met people like Alexander. There is a girl with fiery hair like the sun, and another boy, accountant by day and musician by night. They look up to the sky together. Magnus might see Alexander again if he waits long enough, or at least he hopes so. 

Alec comes for Magnus again when the moon disappears, and they make love under the stars.


	17. You're on, Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse + This World Inverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** Threesome. Clone sex (Alec engages intercourse with inverted!Magnus and not inverted!Alec).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec materializes in a tamer and cozier version of Magnus’ loft and immediately meets his inverted self’s eyes. Magnus is curled up on the couch with him and peers at Alec’s runes warily. He looks innocent, but Alec has a feeling he’s anything but.

“You’re getting back at me? Seriously?” inverted Alec sighs.

“Only if Magnus is willing,” Alec corrects his alternate self.

The warlock clears his throat, “What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like to pleasure you.”

Inverted Alec rolls his eyes and makes to stand up but Alec gestures at him to remain where he is and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. Magnus watches him curiously now, holding onto inverted Alec’s arms where they’re wrapped tightly around his waist. Alec smiles and reaches for the waistband of the warlock’s pants.

“You like it when he calls you kitten?” he asks, lowering his voice.

Magnus gives a slow nod, and glances at inverted Alec when the shadowhunter leans in to lick at his half-hard length. Alec takes his time, kissing the tip as he wraps his fingers around the soft skin of the warlock’s erection and gives an experimental tug. The callouses on his hand make Magnus hiss and inverted Alec soothes him with comforting whispers.

“Look at him,” Alec tells Magnus. “Be good for him.”

The warlock’s reply drowns in a moan when the shadowhunter swallows him down. Inverted Alec shushes his kitten with a kiss and Alec bobs his head deep and slow. He wishes the High Warlock was here to watch this, because alternate Alec’s visit fueled their fantasies for weeks and Alec knows his lover would enjoy the show. As for inverted Magnus, he seems to be enjoying himself too.

“You’re on, Lightwood” inverted Alec growls when Magnus bucks his hips between them.

A thrill goes down Alec’s spine at the threat and he holds inverted Magnus down, listening to the wet sound of them kissing above him. Magnus would love to tie inverted Alec up and show him exactly what he likes, Alec knows, and he can’t wait for his alternate self’s next visit. He’d enjoy the show immensely.

“A-Alec,” inverted Magnus pants.

“Good kitten,” inverted Alec encourages him. “Come now.”

The warlock comes with a cry, holding onto Alec’s alternate self. Alec licks his lips as he straightens, watching them exchange sweet kisses. Maybe Magnus was right, inverted Alec is pretty. But Magnus, whichever version, is prettier. 

“I guess you can pleasure my kitten anytime,” inverted Alec eventually allows.

“Don’t worry, the High Warlock of Brooklyn cannot wait to have his way with you.”

As for himself, he can’t wait to find his own release in his lover’s arms. Really, inverted Alec is welcome in their dimension anytime, and from the look on the alternate version of Alec’s face, Alec imagines the same goes for him. 

Alec gives a mock salute and twirls his engagement ring around his finger once to get back to his own dimension.


	18. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roles reversal verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood play.
> 
>  **Trigger warning:** see prompt above.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

“Don’t they teach you anything?”

The runes recently burned onto his skin itch, but he can see the outline of the vampire. It’s quiet in the dark alley, and Alexander stalks forward without a sound.

“I can defend myself,” Magnus replies.

He’s been training with the shadowhunters and they gave him a crash course on the runes he’d need most of the time. It’s the speed rune that enables him to duck and grab him in a headlock when Alec charges.

“You realize your wrist is literally in biting range right now?”

Alec licks at the exposed skin of Magnus’ forearm and the shadowhunter shudders. Alec won’t hurt him, Magnus knows and he shouldn’t think of what Alec could do to him instead, but Magnus is infatuated.

Alec spins around, pressing Magnus against a wall in the blink of an eye. Strangely enough, it doesn’t hurt and Magnus breathes out against the vampire’s lips. They’re pressed so close together it feels like a kiss. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again.”

Alec shakes his head, “I can’t be with you, it’s dangerous.”

“I like dangerous,” Magnus wraps his arms around the vampire’s shoulders.

Alec eyes his naked wrist, before snapping his attention back to Magnus’ face. The shadowhunter grins, biting his lower lip in invitation. Alec’s mouth crashes against his a breath later and Magnus moans at the burn of the vampire’s too cold skin. He can feel Alec’s fangs ready to snap out and flicks his tongue, brushing against one of them.

The vampire breaks away the moment his fangs nick Magnus’ tongue. Magnus almost lets go of him, but his grip is tight and he runs his bleeding tongue over his lips, waiting anxiously. Alec usually leaves at this point. Magnus tangles his fingers in Alec’s hair, trying to coax him closer, and the vampire breathes him in.

“I need your consent,” Alec mutters.

“Bite me,” Magnus commands instead.

Alec lunges forward, sucking on his lower lip. He licks into Magnus’ mouth, looking for the cut on his tongue, and drags his own over Magnus’ upper lip with a quiet growl. Magnus bucks his hips forward in reply and his eyes roll back in his head when Alec rubs at his erection. 

The vampire cradles Magnus’ face with his other hand, baring the shadowhunter’s neck, and presses hungry kisses there. Magnus’ hips jerk harder into Alec’s palm, and he keens when the flat of Alec’s tongue follows his jugular in a slow, heavy lick. Alec slides his hand into Magnus’ pants and his fingers wrap around the shadowhunter’s erection, a tight grasp Magnus gratefully thrusts into.

Alec bites him when he’s about to come and swallows a mouthful of blood with a moan. Magnus holds onto him desperately, pleasure rushing through his body in successive waves and Alec keeps kissing his neck even as his legs give away, whispering Magnus’ name like a prayer. Magnus catches his breath with a satisfied sigh, grinning.

“Again?”


	19. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror sex.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The mirror comes awake at night, a silver glow that bathes the room in languid shadows and silent promises. Alec wakes up with the weight of someone’s eyes on him. The silhouette of a man awaits him when he moves closer. He doesn’t find the familiar image of himself on the other side.

Alec sees the reflection of a man instead, the only mark on the stranger’s body; cat eyes he is entranced by from the very first time they meet. The stranger breathes out and writes his name in the layer of condensation, swirling letters and sharp lines that read Magnus. The man peers through the glass, cat eyes flashing to learn Alec’s name, and for once Alexander doesn’t feel too heavy to bear.

Their hands slide down the mirror, a desperate attempt to meet and hold onto each other when they realize this, is fate. It’s easy to fall in love with Magnus, Alec believes. They’re soulmates, and his eyes always find the beautiful shape of Magnus’ body when he glances at the mirror. There are worse sights to behold, and Alec lingers by the glass to let the other man watch him too.

The mirror is burning up when they kiss. Magnus loves the cold bite of glass onto his skin when he presses his chest against the glass, watches the way their reflections come together yet, they never touch. Alexander looks so pale in the light of the moon, and Magnus’ skin lights up when the sun comes up. They lead different lives, distance like centuries away, and yet it feels as though they’re inches apart when they face the mirror.

Magnus wishes he could cover Alexander’s hands with his more often than not. When they slide up and down the shadowhunter’s length, large and always rough, so unlike his own nimble fingers and slow, teasing touch on his erection. Alec looks like he would be gentle with Magnus though, and sometimes the warlock fucks himself on his fingers with gasps of Alexander’s name and the burn of of the stretch.

Alec always watches him avidly, the shape of Magnus’ name on his lips and his chest heaving with arousal. He wants to hold Magnus and work the warlock up with infinite patience, because he would never grow weary of this body against his. Grow restless maybe, and hold him down when the warlock makes a mess of the glass in thick, sticky layers of cum. Alec’s breath catches in his throat when Magnus reaches out and swipes his thumb over the mess, sucking onto the pearly white evidence of their curse.

The Mortal Mirror is a curse of pride and dishonor, a fated encounter with another sinner. 

Magnus is everything he has ever wanted and more. One day they’ll meet, this time in the absence of a mirror. Alec will make love to him then.

Call it a sin, be that as it may, if Alec gets to love Magnus, it feels like a blessing.


	20. Flower season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** today's prompt is non/dub con. I decided to write [Hanahaki disease](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Hanahaki%20Disease) ("flower disease" a fictional illness born from unrequited love), so dubcon in the sense of unrequited love and rejection. Please proceed with caution: mention of possible major characters deaths because of the disease, with a happy ending.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec wakes up in tears, and wipes pink petals off his lips. He doesn’t try to lie back down, knowing it will only make it worse, and almost falls off the bed when he starts coughing. Pressing the palm of his hands to his lips to catch the droplets of blood before they stain his bed sheets, he winces when he coughs up a pink camellia, whole.

The bed sheets feel rough against his skin and he’s sweating by the time the sun peers through the curtain. They’re leaving on a mission to defeat Valentine today. Alec gets ready in the slowly disappearing darkness of his bedroom, and throws the petals away on his way out the door.

Magnus portals in front of the Institute just as Alec walks down the steps, alone. Isabelle won’t be ready in another ten minutes, and Jace will inevitably wait for Clary. It’s gray outside, an invigorating chill of winter to come and Alec breathes in deeply. It makes his lungs ache, and he starts coughing again.

The warlock knows, Alec reckons. He avoids Magnus’ eyes in hope they won’t have a conversation about Alec’s pretended garden to keep his condition a secret from the rest of the Institute. Hands pressed to his face, splattered with blood, he goes to turn away when the wind picks up pink petals and sends them twirling away. A single camellia remains between his fingers.

“Alec-” Magnus begs him.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Alec snaps. “Has your flower season started yet?”

Magnus closes off at that. Alec knows it isn’t fair, and suddenly he realizes he condemned both of them a long time ago. The shadowhunter clamps his mouth shut and steps closer to Magnus, reaching up to cup the warlock’s face in his hands. Magnus is crying, crystal tears that run down his cheeks like morning dew.

“He doesn’t love you like I do,” Magnus tries again. “He doesn’t even try to be a good parabatai to you.”

“You think I’m brave enough to love you instead?”

“Please,” Magnus begs him again.

It’s easy, to let himself wither rather than face the truth of his unrequited love. Magnus closes his eyes, and up close Alec can see how pale the warlock is beneath all the make-up. There is a splatter of blood on the collar of the warlock’s shirt, and when Magnus starts coughing, Daphne flowers bloom on his lips.

It breaks Alec’s heart, and he feels the pressure on his lungs ease when the roots give way.

Magnus tilts his head up for a kiss, pressing in when Alec remains unresponsive. He holds onto Alec’s collar, sobs against his lips, coughing up immaculate petals. Alec closes his eyes when the petals linger around them, swirling with the morning breeze. He knows he could save them both, if he dared to. Pull the roots out, crush the flowers and let them drift away.

Alec kisses Magnus back and it’s like breathing in for the first time.


	21. Get a better look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse + This World Inverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings:** Voyeurism, shadowhunter!Alec watches inverted!Alec with Magnus).
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus ambushes inverted Alec when he sets foot into the loft, blue tendrils of magic trapping the mundane’s arms behind his back. Alec leans in to kiss Magnus’ neck, which does wonder to his inverted self’s state of arousal, visible through his black dressing gown.

“Your kitten doesn’t use magic on you?”

“I’ll let him know I wouldn’t mind,” inverted Alec replies.

Alec smiles to the carbon copy of himself and they move to bedroom, Alec watching Magnus tie the mundane up to the bed with magic. Silk pools on the mundane’s sides, revealing his immaculate body, neatly trimmed chest chair and heavy, leaking cock. 

A jolt of magic against it makes inverted Alec moan and it’s so foreign and familiar at the same time, Alec surprises himself liking it. He wants to sound like that for Magnus.

The warlock climbs on the bed, clothes vanishing and Alec bites his lip at the sight of a jeweled butt plug between his cheeks. Inverted Alec, spread out beneath Magnus, makes for a mouth-watering picture too and Alec palms his erection through his pants, enjoying the show.

“We’re similar, you and me,” Magnus says conversationally. “Your version of me is more like Alec here, I imagine.”

He plucks the plug out and Alec groans, longing to kiss that gaping hole and make Magnus feel full again. The warlock slicks his fingers up with lube in practiced moves and slides them in, fucking onto his hand. 

Inverted Alec watches him hungrily, struggling against his magical restraints. Blue is a lovely color on his pale skin and Alec opens his trousers to jerk himself off when it becomes too much. He loves the way Magnus looks, straddling a carbon copy of himself.

“I get it, I miscalculated,” inverted Alec pants.

Magnus hums, happy with the admission, and removes his fingers to take the mundane’s cock instead. Magnus lowers his hips with a wet sound, and Alec inches closer to get a better look. Inverted Alec throws his head back, moaning shamelessly as Magnus rides him.

“Next time,” the mundane goes on. “I want my kitten to ride me like that while you sit on my face.”

“What about Alec?” Magnus replies. “What are we gonna do for him?”

Alec’s hand jerks faster and he stumbles closer, admires the arch of Magnus’ back and the upwards thrusts of the carbon copy of himself to fuck into the warlock. He wants to know what they would do to him. 

Magnus rolls his hips once more, grinding as he rides his orgasm out and beneath him, inverted Alec’s hips stutter. He keeps fighting his restraints as he comes, the glow of magic dancing waves on his skin and splatter of cum on his chest.

“I want him to fuck you while you suck my cock,” inverted Alec tells them.

Alec comes with a shout and Magnus reaches out, bringing their mouths together for a kiss. He kisses back, wondering what else the four of them could do.


	22. Embracing power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is formal wear. I wondered what formal wear is for warlocks. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus comes back from the Spiral Labyrinth wearing a long dark cloak, tight around his waist and flaring around his legs, the hood thrown over his head and hiding most of his face. Alec stares, he can’t help it but warlock formal wear always makes something stir, deep within. 

“Darling,” Magnus flashes him a smile. “Hi.”

The portal snaps close behind him and magic lingers in the room, silver sparks like stars. Magnus is powerful, Alec knows. It’s something else to witness it, in full battle gear with literal spells up his sleeves and protection charms layered in the very fabric of the cloak. It shimmers with gold, an armor unlike anything Alec has ever seen and he’s up on his feet without realizing it, striding towards the warlock. 

“Hey,” he replies, voice low and full of promises.

Magnus’ eyes light up, slit-pupils glowing in the shadow the hood throws over his face still. Alec touches the cloak reverently, undoes the lacing around Magnus’ waist in gentle tugs, and shivers when it flows between his fingers like water. It’s a wonderful thing to be in Magnus’ trusted circle, have the privilege to touch his warm skin, buzzing with magic still. 

The cloak gives way to Alec’s hands and reveals the warlock’s toned chest, lace underwear on display and slightly damp with his arousal. Magnus bucks into Alec’s wandering hands, erection straining against the black fabric of his panties. He slides his hands through Alec’s hair, pushing him down encouragingly. Magnus’ rings tug at the dark locks, just like the shaodwhunter likes it, as he goes to his knees.

Alec knows better than to remove the cloak himself, and it feels good, like ice and fire against his sides when he moves closer. He looks up to Magnus briefly, cat eyes blinking slowly as the warlock admires the sight Alec makes. The shadowhunter smiles, nudging his lover’s erection out of the panties to cover it with his lips instead. Magnus thrusts into his mouth with a practiced roll of his hips and Alec hums in approval.

“What would the Clave think?” Magnus teases him.

The warlock stifles a moan when Alec swallows around him in retaliation. They both know he loves it though, and Magnus is more than used to Alec going on his knees for the warlock when he comes back from the Spiral Labyrinth. Alec bobs his head gingerly, the cloak brushing against his sides and Magnus throws his head back with an appreciative sigh. He loves that side of Alec too, the way the shadowhunter embraces Magnus’ power instead of cowering in fear.

He comes with that thought and lets the cloak slide off his shoulders. It pools on the floor, glistening briefly before blending in with the décor and disappearing. Magnus snaps his fingers to put it back where it belongs, then helps Alec up and kisses him. They make a quick work of the shadowhunter’s gear and Magnus’ lace underwear as they stumble towards the bedroom.


	23. Stars falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

The Mating Run is Alec’s least favorite part of being an Alpha, and he loves being an Alpha. His secondary gender is the only thing his parents approve of, and Alec knows first hand what it feels like to disappoint them.

Summer weighs heavily on the Brocelind Forest and Idris looms in the distance. Alec longs to go back to his corporate job, but he’s at the starting line of a Mating Run instead, the sweet, fruity scent of Omegas lingering in the air from when they took off earlier that evening. 

It makes Alec’s stomach churn and he gags a little when he tries to breathe in through his mouth, the taste sticky on his tongue.

Alec doesn’t like Omegas, and his parents disapprove. He sighs and looks around him, watching the other Alphas. They’re buzzing with arousal already, heads thrown back to bask in the scents Alec is disgusted with. Another Alpha feels Alec’s gaze on him and his eyes blink open, golden brown warmth Alec could stare into for the rest of the Run.

The other Alpha tilts his head to the side, considering. He doesn’t look any more interested in the Omegas’ scents than Alec, and steps closer when the crowd gathers near the starting line. Alec catches whiff of spice and deep undertones of something he can’t quite place, then the Run begins.

The Alpha steps back, holding Alec’s gaze and mouths, “Catch me if you can.”

He runs off before Alec can fully process what happened. The sun launches its steady descent in the sky and shadows grow as Alec realizes another Alpha challenged him. It felt genuine, and the dark aroma of the stranger’s scent feels strong still. There is nothing else to do than chase it, and Alec starts running.

He flies past couples playing around on the way to the cabins hidden away in the forest, and keeps running when he picks up the stranger’s scent along the river. It’s dark by the time Alec stumbles into the clearing and finds the other Alpha lying under the stars, admiring the meteor shower above them. Alec steps closer carefully, still panting, and goes down to one knee. The stranger is beautiful, even more so in the light of the stars and when he glances at Alec, he smiles.

“Lay with me,” he tells Alec.

He complies, eyes riveted to the sparkly sky and startles when, what feels like hours later, the other Alpha straddles him. They stare at each other in silence, stars falling from the canopy and Alec reaches up to brush the other man’s cheek. He has never been so aroused by a complete stranger and the other man’s scent is deeper than before, reflecting the sentiment.

“I’m Alec,” he introduces himself.

“Magnus.”

His parents will disapprove of his choice for a mate, but Alec and Magnus make love with stars raining down on them, and this Mating Run becomes Alec’s favorite. Magnus smells of spice and chocolate, simply perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was shower sex. You got a meteor shower instead ;)


	24. Realm of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of Spoils of war verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings** for prostitution, dubious consent and spoils of war situation. 
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Smoke winds between Magnus’ ankles. He watches the shadowhunters trapped in Edom. Asmodeus has already broken some of them, Magnus notices with a shudder when a petite blonde woman lowers her eyes upon meeting his slit-pupils.

“The New York Institute for you to choose from,” Asmodeus encourages him.

Magnus steps closer and dark swirls of smoke follow him. They’re so young, barely out of training. One of them stands tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back as he looks forward. Fierce and handsome, with dark hair and a fire in his eyes not unlike the one burning in the distance.

They’re weak in Edom, stripped of their angelic powers and forced to do Asmodeus’ bidding. The Greater Demon likes to do as he pleases and Magnus, Prince of Edom, can only spare one of them from a tragic fate.

His cat eyes flicker to the fierce looking man. Magnus inches towards him and the shadowhunter doesn’t look away. He tilts his head, even, looking down on Magnus and the Prince can feel the realm burning up with Asmodeus’ outrage.

“Him,” he says before his father kills the man for his insubordination.

Magnus snaps his fingers, opening a portal, and offers his arm to the shadowhunter before walking through. They reappear in his quarters, and Magnus walks up to the drink cart in the corner of the room to make himself a martini.

“What’s your name?” he throws over his shoulder.

“Alec Lightwood,” the man replies, frozen in the middle of the Persian rug.

“Short for Alexander?”

Alec doesn’t reply. Magnus turns around and finally takes him in, eyes lingering on the crisscrossing rune of the shadowhunter’s neck. He’s clad in leather, deprived of weapons but he matches Magnus’ curious gaze with a glare.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Yes. A bit hard to miss that I’ve been captured,” Alec snaps.

Magnus tuts, “I meant, do you know what being with me implies.”

The shadowhunter shrugs but Magnus’ silence seems to rub on his nerves. He doesn’t move from his spot in the middle of the room, watching the Prince of Edom sip his drink. Magnus knows Alec can see the bedroom off to the side. Shadowhunters call Edom the Realm of Lust.

“There are worse realms to be trapped in,” Alec eventually says.

Magnus privately agrees and a shiver runs down his spine at the memory of an unpleasant stay in Azazel’s realm. He sets his drink aside and walks up to Alec, eager to seal the shadowhunter’s fate before Lilith claims him. Asmodeus has undoubtedly gifted the others to his people already.

“You have a choice to make,” he tells Alec.

Magnus doesn’t claim shadowhunters, he binds them to him. Alec closes his eyes, undoubtedly sending a prayer to the Angel, and leans in to press their lips together. Magnus’ magic latches onto the shadowhunter and consumes the remains of angelic power in Alec’s runes.

They glow black and gold, the Prince’s mark carved into Alexander’s skin.


	25. Pretty boys holding guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe — Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember October 7? *grinning like the cat that got the canary*  
>  **Trigger warning** for gunplay.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus hears the click of the safety going off. The gun presses to his temple, cold metal biting at his skin. He blinks up slowly, eye-shadow flickering in the dim light of the vault, and bats his eyelashes at Alexander Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute.

“I’m a sucker for pretty boys holding me at gunpoint,” the thief purrs.

“Yeah? You think you can suck me off to get out alive?”

“Well, I’d certainly try my best,” Magnus replies, tilting his head to the side.

The crime lord pushes him to his knees with the gun, gesturing for Magnus to put his hands behind his head. Magnus complies and watches, mesmerized, as silver light refracts against the flames carved on the gun. The Lightwoods always favored beautiful pieces of art as weapons.

“Would it be too much to ask-” Magnus starts but Alexander shoves the barrel in his mouth.

Seems like Magnus won’t get to feel the bite of Isabelle Lightwood’s infamous whip. Either Alexander has backup and doesn’t want them to find Magnus (not alive, at least), or he likes to play too. Magnus hums around the barrel of the gun, bobbing his head experimentally.

The crime lord’s eyes darken at the sight and he steps closer, pressing the gun deeper in Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ knees press into cold hard tiles and he whimpers around the gun, growing more confident. He holds his hands behind his head and flicks his tongue around the metal, following the lines of the Lightwoods’ crest engraved in the silver gun, warming it up slowly.

“Is that how you’d blow me?” Alexander taunts.

Magnus moans around the barrel, saliva dripping down the metal and the crime lord wrenches the gun out Magnus’ mouth. Alexander drops to his knees, dragging the barrel of his gun down the bulge in the thief’s pants. Magnus bucks against it, fingers clenching around his faux Mohawk. His knees bump painfully against the cold floor.

“What were you doing in the vault?” the crime lord asks, his voice deep and rough around the edges.

“Stealing, obviously,” Magnus pants.

Alexander arches an eyebrow and presses the barrel of the gun forcefully against Magnus’ erection, drawing a whine out of the thief. It’s just on the right side of painful and he grinds into the pressure with a groan, glancing at the criminal’s face. Alexander watches him intently, and Magnus decides to be cocky.

“Not your virginity, unfortunately,” he goes on.

The Institute is the most advanced criminal network around. Magnus is after intel, and he was about to find it when Alexander caught him. Maybe he’d have better luck with the man’s heart, and gain access to resources as well as precious information.

“I would reward you if you didn’t make me lose my time,” Alexander threatens.

Magnus ruts against the gun harder. A fire burns inside him and he longs to bask in the warmth of the afterglow, tugging at his own hair to tip over the edge.


	26. Cold embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn play.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus snaps his fingers and blue flames light up in the palm of his hand, twirling up to flicker at the tip of his fingers. Alec is shivering already, waiting for the flash of white hot pain that inevitably dissolves into pleasure. 

“Almost as pretty as last time already,” Magnus praises.

He’s naked from the waist down, strong shoulders on display as he waits on all fours. Magnus hums, watching the sweet stain of potion across the shadowhunter’s back. It shimmers in the light of the warlock’s magic, silver on Alec’s marble skin.

Magnus flicks his fingers and flames erupt on the shadowhunter’s skin, running along the clear-cut path Magnus drew earlier. Alec gasps, and the sound turns into a moan as the flames recede. The pattern is familiar, one they like to play with, and the flames fade to a glimmer, the burn barely there, like suffocating embers.

Alec shivers again when Magnus lowers his hand to spark fire down the shadowhunter’s back, a line next to the previous one. It’s a beautiful v-shape that they have perfected with practice, stifled gasps and tremors running through Alec and the beauty of his body, a canvas for Magnus to express his love.

The light dims again, shimmering blue on Alec’s marble skin yet Alec remains still. He bows his head, panting and Magnus sends a comforting chill to brush his lover’s cheek. His magic is almost purring when Alec nuzzles his face into the misty haze of Magnus’ powers.

“So good for me darling.”

It’s always breathtaking to watch Alec interact with his magic on such an intimate level, welcome it like an extension of Magnus — which it is —. Magnus blinks and struggles to look away, allowing himself to fist his cock for some relief.

He sends one last jolt of magic across the lines that remain on Alec’s back. It’s quick, lighting up briefly and dwindling to the same light blue glow as the others. The warmth must be comfortable by now, nothing like the initial flash of pain. 

The love rune burns away on Alec’s skin. 

“I want to see,” Alec breathes out. “Please.”

Magnus smiles and helps him up, moving to the three way mirror on the other side of the room. Alec holds onto Magnus’ hand, watching the magic simmering on his skin, not quite burning anymore. The shadowhunter’s breath catches in his throat and he grips Magnus’ hand tighter.

“Can I touch you, love?” the warlock asks in a whisper.

Alec nods, uttering verbal consent when Magnus looks at him expectantly. Magnus kisses his cheek and wraps a hand around both their lengths, jerking his wrist the way he knows Alec likes best. The shadowhunter lets go of Magnus’ other hand to hold onto the warlock’s shoulders and stares at the mirror when he comes, magic lighting up briefly as Magnus follows.

Magnus guides them towards the bed to rest, caressing Alec’s hair when the shadowhunter hides his face in Magnus’ neck, overwhelmed still.


	27. Ascended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestial verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenophilia.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus wakes up in the middle of a warehouse, surrounded. They are clad in leather, strange runes like charcoal on their skins, smoke hissing from the burns still. Magnus folds onto himself when they circle him, and shivers as they start chanting. 

He wraps himself in his coat, glad that he is not naked at least, and wonders if a cult, of all things, abducted him. They recite a verse of the Psalms that Magnus never heard before and he feels _something_. 

Magnus doesn’t believe in otherworldly beings, but the atmosphere shifts slightly and he swears there is light above them, where he saw nothing but the ceiling earlier. The prayers are louder now, led by a dark haired woman and a blonde man with mismatched eyes.

He has the weird, out of place thought that the woman’s fashion sense is surprisingly good for someone who is part of a cult. Then Magnus realizes he’s part of some sort of ceremony. Since he’s in the middle of their circle, it seems safe to assume he’s meant to be their sacrifice.

The light is bright now, and someone crosses the portal. They’re not human, Magnus muses, not with the way their skin sparkles like marble, and a pair of gold and silver wings wraps around the creature’s legs, hiding their groin from view. 

Another pair of wings appears as the torso seeps out of the portal, the galaxy and some more contained within the ethereal feathers. The sun lies at the center of the creature’s chest, and they hold the earth close to their chest in their descent.

Magnus blinks at the sight, a muscular neck and lips like rubies, with a last pair of wings curled up above their head like a halo. Magnus gasps when they open their eyes, fields of gold giving way to the lush green of spring. He blinks and winter flies through this celestial gaze, that holds stars and the heavens above.

An angel, and when they unfolds the wing stretching from their shoulders, a million eyes that take Magnus in. 

“I present you these followers as an offering.”

Magnus doesn’t know what came over him, but the words are out and the angel holds their hand out for Magnus to take. The followers scatter away from the light and disappear, but the only thing Magnus can see is this hand, wider than his head, waiting for him.

It burns bright, warm to the touch and upon taking the angel’s hand, Magnus realizes he might have been better off as a sacrifice.

The angel takes him in the most intimate ways, and their souls touch and merge like the ocean coming back to the shore from the birth of this world till the end of times. Magnus is not quite himself, nor is he Alexander — for this is the angel’s name —. Magnus is his old self, and Alexander’s, and everything in between. Their souls come together in what Alexander calls love.

He was never a sacrifice.


	28. Playing pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunvers verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec frowns at the pool table Magnus summoned in the living room. When he told his boyfriend he felt like playing pool tonight, what Alec meant was going out, for once. He thought Magnus would be excited at the prospect of hanging out at the Hunter’s Moon but apparently, the warlock has other plans.

Magnus saunters into the room with an outfit that makes Alec frown. That’s definitely for going out, usually. The leather pants, especially, are Pandemonium material and the sheer fabric of Magnus’ shirt doesn’t leave anything to the imagination, not that Alec needs it, he knows perfectly well what Magnus looks like under his clothes. Under him too, Alec muses with a smile.

“So,” he starts. “What’s going on?”

“We’re playing strip-pool,” Magnus replies with a grin.

Alec’s eyes trail down Magnus’ silhouette and he wonders what underwear he’s wearing. Stripping usually means lace, and Alec can’t hold back a smile when he remembers that himself isn’t wearing anything today. Magnus mistakes his expression for eagerness and gets started, but Alec won’t complain. He is indeed eager to see what the game will lead to.

“Strip,” Magnus tells him a moment later.

The shadowhunter bites his lip and takes off his shoes just to see his boyfriend roll his eyes. Soon enough they’re both naked from the waist up, and Alec can’t stop looking at the warlock. Magnus is covered in glitter and his body shimmers in the dim light of the living room as he shuffles around the pool, barefoot.

“Don’t lose on purpose,” Magnus sing-songs.

It’s usually what Magnus does after a while, when he gets impatient, and Alec glances at his boyfriend’s pert ass when the warlock takes his turn. Definitely the finest lace he owns, there are no marks beneath the leather. He really wants to know what Magnus is wearing, so Alec forces himself to focus when his turn comes. It’s not like Magnus minds losing or stripping anyway, he doesn’t even attempt to distract Alec.

Alec is on his boyfriend the moment he sees a sliver of his own mesh boxers. Magnus giggles and cups Alec’s face to steal a kiss, wrapping his legs around the shadowhunter’s waist when Alec lifts him up and sits Magnus on the pool table.

“You,” he kisses Magnus again. “planned it.”

Magnus laughs between kisses, tangling his hands in Alec’s hair as they grind against each other like teenagers. The game is forgotten, not that any of them paid it much attention to begin with except when it came to make the other lose a piece of clothing.

“What are you wearing?” Magnus asks, breathless.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alec teases.

He doesn’t try to stop his boyfriend when Magnus goes to open his trousers and slide them down, gasping in delight at the sight of Alec’s length. Magnus licks his lips and Alec knows the fun has just started, but Magnus will have to wait a bit longer. Alec wants him naked first.


	29. Beginner's mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telepathic bond.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Alec twirls the ring around his index finger. He confiscated the set of faerie rings from Clary and Simon, sensing they would get up to no good with those, and gave one to Magnus for safe keeping.

Beginner’s mistake.

Magnus keeps thinking of him, which was flattering at first. The live feed of naughty, a little too real pictures of Alec — spread out on their bed, in Magnus’ office, on the couch in the living room… or the one in Alec’s office — however, makes the shadowhunter think Magnus is up to no good.

The warlock won’t stop no matter the increasing amount of demon related memories Alec sends back, and picturing Jace interrupting them one too many times just won’t cut it.

Alec is in a meeting. He’s also painfully hard by that point.

None of the Clave envoys have noticed how distracted he is, they don’t care much probably. Alec stares at Imogen, glances at Lydia, frowns at an elderly man he doesn’t even know the name of. The foreign thought is at the edge of his mind already, a vivid memory of their time on the balcony.

Alec snaps and focuses on the wooden table in the middle of the conference room, picturing Magnus there. Spread out, thighs shaking with want, his middle covered in precum. It’s easy to see the mess of Magnus’ hair in those moments. He pushes the thought forward.

Void in his mind.

It doesn’t last long. He can sense Magnus’ delight, thoughts like a victory march and the warlock takes a precious few seconds to craft love bites along his throat, pushing the thought back.

Alec feels like he could come in his pants from the image alone. He holds onto it, forgetting about the meeting altogether and it takes a while to picture himself, hovering near, ready to take Magnus apart with his tongue and fingers. He should probably leave the room, Alec realizes.

He makes his excuses and runs out of sight.

The bulge in his pants is noticeable, and Magnus sends back a master piece with them as the focus point, not afraid to let Alec know exactly what he’d like to happen in this scenario. 

Fortunately, they seem to agree. Alec stumbles into a closet, laughing at the irony. He presses the palm of his hand to his groin, the ring brushing over the tip of his erection through his pants. Alec keens as he imagines Magnus fucking himself onto that very hand, moaning.

Magnus’ thoughts are too fleeting to decipher.

Alec has a feeling the warlock won’t bug him any longer and takes care of his… issue, as efficiently as possible, knowing Magnus would scold him for not enjoying it.

Alec has a meeting to get back too, and he’s hiding in a closet. This is not the time to drag it out. That, he’ll do when he gets back to the loft later, and he knows exactly how to make Magnus scream. Tonight can’t come soon enough.


	30. The shadowhunter, a throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of Spoils of war verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepthroating.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings** for mentions of slavery and prostitution. 
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

Magnus finds the citizens of Edom with their heads bowed in shame when he comes back to the palace. The doors leading to the throne room are closed and none of the servants dare walk in. Magnus arches an eyebrow and slams the door open with a flick of his wrist. They reveal Alec, sitting on the throne like he belongs there.

Alec never quite submitted to Magnus, no matter the gold shine to his runes. The mark of the Prince of Edom etched onto his skin, burning away any remains of angelic power. Magnus doesn’t punish Alec for sneaking food to other shadowhunters, and Alec has more than once claimed his status as the Prince’s whore to get out of trouble with other demons.

This is another instance of Alexander’s provocative nature.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the door slams shut as he strides across the throne room, watching the way Alec throws a leg over the arm of the chair. Magnus would be lying if he denied having dreamed of the shadowhunter sprawled on the throne in a similar fashion. Alec simply looks good in the glow of candle light, books scattered on the ground in a makeshift guard of honor.

“Having fun darling?” Magnus drawls.

Alec gives him a lazy smile and tosses another book to the ground. It’s one of Asmodeus’ most prized possessions, and Magnus can’t help but smile back. He goes down to one knee without thinking, unfastening Alec’s trousers to get his mouth on the shadowhunter’s length. Alec throws his head back as soon as Magnus’ lips wrap around him, and doesn’t dare touching the Prince’s hair.

He takes it all at once, magic tickling his throat to smooth things out. Alec grabs the arm of the throne with one hand and the back with the other, breathing out a lewd moan and straining his muscles to remain still. Magnus praises him with a hum and bobs his head a few times, the warmth of candlelight warming his cheeks. What a glorious sight Alec must make like this, he muses.

“W-want you to ride me,” Alec pants.

It gets Magnus’ attention and he lets go of his lover’s erection with a wet sound. He glances up at the length of Alec’s throat, rune glowing gold on his pale skin and dark locks like ink flowing down his face. Alec peers at him through hooded eyelids and Magnus grins, vanishing their clothes with a snap of his fingers. 

It doesn’t take long to prepare with Alec looking at him like that, and Magnus straddles the shadowhunter a moment later, lowering himself onto his lover’s waiting erection. He has taken Alec on this very throne a few times already, the shadowhunter’s hips snapping backwards on Magnus’ lap with the empty throne room for only witness. 

Magnus finds that he wouldn’t mind sharing the throne with Alec in other ways, the shadowhunter a throne of his own, and comes with one last roll of his hips.


	31. Kissing a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe — Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! No prompt for today, I hope you enjoy this final work. Kinktober was extremely fun to take part in and it was an absolute pleasure to share those prompts with you guys. I can't thank you enough for your support ♥ I hope you all have wonderful times with your relatives if you celebrate Halloween, and I'll see you around on AO3!
> 
> This chapter was betaed by @[Hittiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske), many thanks!

“Trick or treat?”

Alec covers Max’s eyes. This is not the kind of person he expected to see. Music blasts out of a loud speaker and inside, people grind against each others in pairs and more.

The man’s unbuttoned crimson shirt barely hangs onto his body, tucked into leather pants. Alec wouldn’t care if it was only the outfit, the stranger is gorgeous, but the man is also wearing golden nipple clamps, attached to a leather collar.

“For you? A treat,” the stranger replies, leaning in the doorway.

“Oh my god,” Alec breathes out, and promptly covers Max’s ears instead.

“The name is Magnus,” he winks.

Alec doesn’t know what to do with himself. He shouldn’t let his nine years old brother see anything like that. Alec covers the boy’s eyes again and Max squirms, trying to get away from him. The bow on Max’s back knocks Alec in uncomfortable places. Damn that Shadowhunters show giving his brother dangerous outfit ideas.

“I… you… W-wrong party.”

Magnus laughs and wraps his shirt around himself, hiding the beautiful display of skin, sadly. Finally, Alec scolds himself. He lets go of Max, who peers at Magnus with all too knowing eyes. Alec checks the invite for the Halloween party. They’re in the right building.

“Do you know Madzie?” Max asks.

“Yes,” Magnus replies with a smile. “Downstairs.”

Max is gone in the next moment, giggling, and Alec stares after him, “I… hm, I should go.”

He points towards the staircase and makes to step away but Magnus clears his throat. Inside, a new track begins and Etta James croons _At Last_. Magnus closes the door behind him and offers his hand to Alec.

“Can I have this dance?”

Alec looks down on himself, ratty hoodie and torn jeans. Magnus doesn’t even know his name, and he looks like that. Why would he even glance at Alec twice? Oh well, Magnus made clear he was interested. Who is Alec to deny him? He places his hand in Magnus’.

Alec follows Magnus as they spin slowly, rocking back and forth and it feels more intimate than the grinding Alec saw earlier. The nipple clamps brush against his chest every now and then, and the look on Magnus’ face is of pure bliss. Alec really wants to kiss him.

The song drowns in a cheer and another club-style track begins. Alec steels himself to let go of Magnus but somehow, Magnus places Alec’s hand on his waist and wraps his arms around Alec’s shoulders, playing with his hair.

“Have you ever kissed a stranger?” Magnus whispers.

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Alec winces at the confession. He doesn’t usually go around telling people about it. Magnus blinks, clearly surprised, and cradles Alec’s face. They lock eyes, and Alec leans in without thinking, pressing their lips together. It’s just a peck, but when he moves away Magnus follows him. Alec dives back into the kiss, nipping at the stranger’s lips with abandon. 

He’ll worry about introducing himself later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find daily visuals to go with the ficlets (made by yours truly) on my tumblr with [#kinktober](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/kinktober)!
> 
>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
